The Story of Makai
by The Tiny Dangerous One
Summary: We know that the three lords have ruled Makai for 500 years. But what about before that? The only heir they thought was dead managed to survive. Now she wants revenge, and her rightful place on the throne. Hieioc later.
1. A Little History

**I know I'm starting this while I've got another one going. But I might delete it . . . . . it's going nowhere.**

To begin with, the royal family of Makai had been corrupt for years riddled with conspiracy, concubines, and disrespect for citizens. But the day King Baz was crowned; he vowed that everything would change.

He took a commoner, Azure, for his Queen. She was Yoko Kurama's cousin, and a member of his band of thieves. She was to be his only wife, and Baz would take no concubines.

Azure was a woman with a colorful vocabulary, and a love for fighting; Baz never attemped to make her 'proper'. A neko, she loved animals and pranks. Yoko was her only living family. No killing was justified in her eyes.

Together, Baz and Azure sought to change the Makai. Harsh punishments were banned, and a better court was put in place. The demons were awed that these two people could change the world for the better practically over night. Because their Queen was one of them, they loved her, and none sought to harm Azure.

In those days, there were three ancient prophecies. One stated that there would be a demon born who would surpass the strength of an S-class. Another stated that a great ruler would come and rule the people justly, and the "Age of Darkness" would pass. A great battle would come.

The third was the most intriguing; the first two prophecies would be fulfilled by one person, a girl, who would be known by the mark of fire on her forehead.

Then Azure gave birth to her first born, a girl named Layona. According to Makaian custom, she was the heir to the throne. Not even another wife or child could take this from her unless she was dead. But the most interesting thing was the small birth mark on her forehead, in the shape of a flame.

The people saw this and know that the prophecies had come to pass, Layona was their beloved princess.

Not everyone celebrated, how ever. Raizen, Mokuro, and Yomi believed the only was to make Makai better, was by purging the Royal Family of its bad blood.

**Sorry it seems so choppy, I just wanted to give you some history. **

**Next time- enter Jin, Toya, Lay, and everyone else in the palace!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tell me what you think! **


	2. Meet the Princess

**I own nothing except, Layona, Azure, Moon, and other characters coming up. Enjoy with popcorn!**

"Jin Kaze! Get back here before I kick your ass!" a three year old Lay yelled as she chased the wind demon who had stolen her favorite doll . . . again.

"Wouldn't that entitle that he was close enough?" a four year old Toya asked.

"Shut up bitch!" she replied chasing the also four year old Jin down another hall.

"Get back here you son of a-" she was stopped by a casually dressed Azure who bent down to pick up her daughter.

"Now, now, princesses shouldn't use such foul language. It's un-lady-like," Azure scoled her daughter.

"But Jin and Toya use it!" the little girl exclaimed trying to save herself.

"Then Jin and Toya shouldn't use it either. Now what's wrong?"

"We were playing house, then Jin kidnapped the baby!"

"Oh dear, well I will have to do my part as Queen and rescue the baby." Azure said playing along. "Where's Moon?"

"She went to head off Jin." Toya explained

"And she caught him too!" a very cheerful dark blue haired girl rounded the corner, dragging a defeated Jin behind.

"Moon!" the little princess jumped from her mother's arms and ran to her friend.

"Well Moon, it looks as if you doing my job for me."

The three year old beamed

"There's going to be a diner banquet tonight, so you'd better start getting dressed," the Queen went to get ready herself.

"I hate banquets," Layaona complained.

"Me too, they suck," Toya agreed.

**The banquet**

The four toddlers sat at the very end of the long table, trying their best to sit still. Knowing most children, this is very hard to do.

Before Azure's reign as Queen, children were expected to behave as adults at fancy parties and banquets. But Azure didn't grow up anywhere near the royal palace, and knew children had more fun playing than eating and talking. Besides, she'd noted to Baz, it's not like the other royal children had as much to talk about as their parents. They found no reason to complain about everyone else's poor social status, or gossip about the other people at the table.

Lay jumped from her seat and made the long trek to the head of the table where her father sat, and tugged on his sleeve.

"Daddy," she asked politely, "Can we go play with Uncle Yoko?"

"Of course, if it's alright with you mother." He looked to his wife and she nodded.

"Why did she not just send someone, like a proper lady?" sniffed a woman next to Azure as Lay skipped off.

"Because it may be the one time today I get to hear my daughter's voice." Baz replied

"Why did you ask the Queen?" the lady's husband put in, "You are the king what you say is what is done."

Baz laughed, "Well, I figure she'd carried and birthed the child, she might as well have a say in her growing up."

The couple just sniffed and went back to eating.

**Is it good, bad, terrible and you never want to read it again? I might remove my story Light in the Darkness because it's going no where . . . . but I'll see.**


	3. How Palace Kids Have Fun

**It's been a long time ne? Well, I've gotten only two reviews from the same person so . . . . . . . yea . . . . no owns, no sues!**

"YOKO!" The fox demon flinched at the chorus of voices pursuing him. He sighed, finding it hard to stay mad at his little charges for long. The three and four year olds needed a nanny, and they followed Yoko around where ever he went. To his little sister, Azure, the choice was clear.

"Yoko, Yoko, Yoko!" chirped Moon, skipping up to him and putting a death grip on his leg.  
"Erm . . . yes Moon . . . ?" he picked his leg up and shook it gently. Moon didn't budge. He shook harder. She still didn't budge.

"Marry me!" Yoko just sighed.

**Later that night.**

"Lay, you awake?" Jin gently shook his friend.  
"Yea why?"  
"Yoko went out to meet his new 'girlfriend'."  
Layona smirked, "Let's get Toya and Moon."

The toddlers had successfully awoken Toya, but were having some problems with Moon. "Moon Wake up! We're going to start operation Daddy!"  
"Snnnnorxxxxxxxxxx . . . but mama, I don't wanna stop drinking sake! . . ."  
"It's a lost cause."  
"Let's leave her and go!"

At the tavern, Jin, Lay and Toya were spying on their favorite nanny. The girl he was with was wearing enough clothing to cost about one dollar, if you're going by the amount of material being worn . . .but the large, gaudy, amounts of silver jewelry she was wearing made up the space. She wore heavy amounts of blue makeup. At least she was better than the last one.  
"So Yoko, I hear you work at the palace."  
"Uh yea. Not the best job in the world . . ."

"Can you hear them?"  
"Of course, Lay. She hasn't even mentioned kids yet."  
"Guys, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, he's bound to know we're going to try this."  
"You are such as sissy Toya. It'll be fun."  
"So, a big sexy man like you has to have kids."  
"Actually, I don't."

with that cue, the three children ran into the tavern.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" They sang.  
"Daddy, there was this man outside and . . ." Lay tugged Jin's arm  
"I think Daddy told uswe were supposed to wait outside."  
"Me too" added Toya"  
"RUN!" the three children zoomed out of the tavern and down the road.

**That's all I can write for now. Next chapter rebels will attack the palace! If you review, Layona will have her first run-in with Hiei! Please review! PLEASE!**


	4. A Night Never to Forget

**I want to thank my one reviewer, KittySand Katie. I LOVE YOU! Not really, but you get the point.**

I have said before that there were some who didn't much care for the old ways, or the Kings. They felt the entire royal family was corrupt. The solution, they said, was to eradicate. Or, to put it plainly, massacre.

It was a day that, either way, Layona would not forget. They day had been just perfect, warm and sunny. She, Jin, Toya, and Moon had played endlessly in the palace garden and woods. The night was equally as warm, and the children caught fireflies imported (or more correctly, smuggled) in from the Ningenkai. Azure had sung the children to sleep with an old Makaian lullaby:

_Stai nu shoma  
__Kai ne owata  
__Nutsu en ma ka na.  
_

_Stai nu calli ta na  
__Hasha mai ne owata  
__Stai nu shoma  
__Stai nu calli ta na_

_Owata kenu san _

The children knew this lullaby by heart, and would never forget it.

You may be wondering about the importance of the previous chapters. It is to let you know that this was no ordinary royal family; they wanted reform as much as the rebels. But the rebels didn't know that.

**Warning, if you don't like violence, skip this part. **

They stormed the castle around one o'clock, for that was the darkest time of night. No time was wasted in detonating bombs and destroying walls. Servants were immediately killed, and many precious items stolen.

Such noise had woken the three childr

en, and they went to explore the strange noises. They walked to the throne room. There was blood every where, on the walls, the ceiling, the thrones. And in the center were Layona's parents, on their knees, swords at their throats. Raizen held Baz, Mokuro, Azure.

"Mommy? Daddy?" questioned a stunned Layona.

"Lay! Children! Run!" Baz screamed, but the children were rooted to the spot.

"Shut up!" Mokuro snapped

"You didn't tell me your daughter was so young, King." Raizen observed, mocking the title of the man on his knees before him.

"You didn't need to know!" Azure shouted.

"I thought I told you to shut up bitch!"

"Hell if I will!"

"We are wasting time, Raizen. Let's get it over with." The two rebel leaders raised their swords.

"Layona, remember that we will always love you."

"MOMMY! DADDY!" the small girl cried as the swords came down.

**It's safe to read now.**

Before the rebels could direct their attack on the four children, a pair of strong arms whisked them up and carried them away.

Toya and Moon sat stunned, trying to comprehend if this was just a dream. Jin was comforting a sobbing Layona. Yoko finally set the children down in a clearing a safe distance away. He looked up at the sky. Even so far away, the flames of burning palace could clearly be seen in the night sky. As far as Yoko knew, they were the only survivors.

**Yay! Finally a long one! You didn't review, so no Hiei in this chapter. Maybe in the next chapter or the one after that. I'm also going to start a mini contest, if you can make up words to the Maikaian lullaby, and I like them, they will be put in the story. Full credit will be given.**


	5. Growing Up

There wasn't anything Layona could do anymore. Her family was gone and her home was destroyed. After a couple days, the shock of the event wore off. The four children knew that life would be different from now on. Very different. Youko had kept up his band of thieves while he was away at the palace, and now the toddlers were living with a bunch of older men . . . enough said. It wasn't the language they might pick up, they already knew every cuss word in five languages, it was they fact that some of these men were "perves." Who knew what they would do to two small girls. So Youko kept close tabs on the children and made it perfectly clear to the rest of the band that anything "dishonorable" done to the children would result in immediate disembowelment.

The children had to do their part too, they had to get tougher. So they did. The men taught the children how to fight with a verity of weapons, and how to use their powers. It turned out that Jin was a wind demon, while Toya was good at handling ice. Moon's fetish with Youko's right hand man, Kurone, made it difficult to determine her powers.

It should be noted that Lay is a very rare species of Neko. She is a tiger, white tiger to be exact. These were very rare, and often hunted by other demons. Thus, Youko instructed her never to show her demon form to anyone she didn't trust. Not until she was strong enough. Everyone knew that the Princess was the only white tiger alive. Youko knew if Lay was smart, she'd take his advice, and ultimately stay alive. She was, so she did.

A few years past, and they grew from children to teenagers. Jin and Toya had been selected to be apprenticed to the shinobi, leaving Lay and Moon. Soon after, Moon took a job in the kitchens of "Lady" Mokuro's giant dead bug palace. Layona was all alone. This is where we'll start back up.

Layona knew that she had to find work quickly. She felt that she was imposing on her cousin's kindness, and the looks from some of the other members in the band were getting dirty. Fate seemed to smile on her that day, for in the tavern, she received news that would change her life.

There was a new demon in this land, and he had a fancy necklace. A Huruseki. He would fight anyone who wanted it. His name was Hiei.

New faces were something that didn't happen very often, so Lay wanted to check this Hiei person out. As fate would have it, he walked right into the tavern. His hair was the first thing that caught her attention, then his eyes.

**Tha't all I have for now. And since KittySand Katie is probably the only one reading this anyways, Thanks for the reviews! You're the only one who does!**


	6. A New Alliance

**Sorry it's been such a long time. School work seems to pile up towards the end of the year. So enjoy this chapter like a Buffalo on a pencil sharpener! (don't ask….)**

His presence was met with challenges, third-rate demon bakas all wanting a chance to steal the Hiru stone. It was still there, proudly displayed around his neck. He was shorter than Lay had expected, only a few inches taller than she was. Hiei ignored the challenges thrown at him and walked to the bar, sitting one seat away from Layona.

"Come on Hiei! What are you waiting for! Are you too scared to fight me?" one demon laughed out.

"No, he's not. But let the guy drink in piece will ya!" Lay snapped back.

"Hn. I don't need _your_ help." The demon replied.

"Yea, yea I know. I'm a girl and girls are weak."

"And most girls can't down a bottle of hundred percent pure Makaian rum and not get drunk." The bar tender added with a smile. Hiei raised an eyebrow at this.

"It's true!" shouted a regular from the corner, "She almost always wins the drinking contests!"

"Please, you spoil me." Lay returned with a flirtatious smirk.

"And Yoko Kurama gets real mad if she comes home smellin' like booze!" a half-drunk demon put in.

"Yes, I drink. And don't look at me like that." Lay responded to Hiei's continued look of shock.

The newcomer just turned away and took another sip of whisky. Lay shook her head and ordered another pint of rum.

**A few minuets later**

"I need a job." Lay blurted out of the blue.

"Well you can partner with Hiei," someone suggested, "He's sexy"

"And you still claim you're straight……" Lay shot back.

"I wouldn't mind." Lay turned and blinked at Hiei. He didn't seem to be the person to just up and offer anyone a partnership.

"Any girl who can drink two and a half pints of pure Makaian rum is worth having as a partner," Hiei smirked, "That is, if you can defeat me in a duel."

"You're on bitch."

Lay followed him into a nearby clearing where they quickly started their duel. Hiei attacked her head-on. Lay blocked with her own katana. She tried to kick his feet out from underneath him, but he jumped back just in time. The fight continued in this way for some time. Attack. Block. Kick. Thrust. Jump back. And so on. Hiei had currently disappeared, waiting for the opportune moment. But Lay had exceptional hearing, and knew that guys had a tendency to yell when they were about to attack. Sure enough, here it came. Lay pulled out her secret weapon, her second katana.

"I win"

**Sorry about the fight scene, it's the first one I've every made. So if you read the story, holler back!**


	7. Pasts

**I humbly thank fira who told me I spelled Mukuro's name wrong. You rock! Sorry I've been so long in updating, summer's been busy. We're re-doing my room oriental style, and I've been volunteering at New Salem Historic Site, too. **

**I'm 15 now! And happy 14th to KittySand Katie!**

"Don't get too pleased with yourself."  
"No need to worry, I've taken lessons, you haven't."  
"Hn."

A few weeks passed, and Hiei's trust in Lay was slowly gaining its footing. She proved herself helpful in matters of cooking and companionship. One particular night, the two demons were discussing their pasts.

"What brings you to a place like this, Hiei?"  
"I could ask you the same question. Did you grow up here?"  
"No, but that's a long story. A story for people I trust."  
"If I told you my story, would you trust me?"  
"Maybe."  
"I was born on Koorime Island," Hiei started  
"But you're a guy," Lay protested, "Unless you're hiding something . . ."  
"No," Hiei laughed, "I'm a guy. My mother met a man somewhere in Makai. When she had me, and they found out I was male, they decided it was best to chuck me off the side of the cliff. I remember my mother screaming for me.

"I fell in a river and floated for a while, until a petty thief found me and took me to his leader. Since I refused to let them have my mother's Hiruseki, they decided to raise me. When I was growing up I loved the sight of a wound before I spouted blood. So I would wear my stone in clear view so everyone could see. I never had a shortage of blood all day. As I grew older, I grew tired of senseless killing. But by that time, the bandits I considered family feared me, so once again I was outcast. Then I came here."  
"Wow that sucks."  
"Hn."  
"Mr. Monosyllables."  
"What about your past?"  
Layona didn't know where to begin, or if he's even believe her.  
"Did you ever hear the stories of the Makaian Royalty?"  
"Yea, they say four children and their caretaker got away, and are still alive. What does that have to do with your past?"  
"I'm the princess, well Queen, now that they're both dead."  
"Sure," Hiei, who had been drawing in the dirt, looked up. He saw Lay in her demon form. Delicate White Tiger ears sat on top of her head, her tail hugged her waist, a sign of her nervousness.  
"So they did survive?"  
"Yes, all five of us are still alive. And Yoko is back to his thieving."  
"Yoko Kurama was your caretaker?"  
"Yes, he's my second cousin."  
"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."  
"Thank you."

They sat in silence for a while, until Lay voiced her thoughts.  
"He must have been really nice."  
"Who?"  
"Your father."  
"Why would you think something like that?"  
"Well the Koormie have been known to be a very timid race. Your father must have been very kind and gentle if your mother fell in love with him."  
"How do you know they were in love?  
"You said your mother screamed for you. If she'd been raped, she wouldn't have cared what happened to you."  
"How would you know?"  
"I've seen it before. Mothers dump their babies on the side of the road."  
"So you figure they were in love?"  
"Pretty positive."  
"I've never known anyone to think that way."  
"Well, I'm pretty different."  
"I could tell."


	8. Love's beginings

**Sorry about the delay in updating, but my external hard drive crashed. I've finally recovered at least my fanfics, but there's a whole bunch of other stuff in there too, like my mom's Stampin' Up! business** **info, and get this, it'd cost us $2700 dollars if some people in California can get the stuff off. Oh, and I apologize for the way some of this is written, but I wrote it when inspired by the book_ Phantom of the Opera_.**

Something more than friendship was blossoming between Hiei and Layona. Neither of them knew really what it was, but Lay had her suspicions.

And, that one fateful day which occurs in all of our lives- and changes their course forever- occurred. It happened during one of the many challenges Hiei had received to obtain his valuable Hiruseki. It was on a cliff, overlooking a rushing river, facing a much larger opponent, that Hiei lost his mother's precious keepsake. Filled with bitterness, Hiei vowed to get a Jagan implant.

"But Hiei-san, you'll lose all of your spectral power!" Lay opposed.

"Then so be it! Maybe then I'll be able to find the Glacial Village!" Hiei snapped back.

Lay soaked this statement in before saying, "Then take me with you."

"I can't do that."

"But I want to find that old crone and chuck _her_ off the cliff!" she whined

Hiei stared.

And blinked.

Blinked some more. Finally he said, "You were serious then?"

"Of course I'm serious! There's no reason they should be flinging kids off flying glaciers just 'cause they're guys!"

Hiei frowned, "It's far too dangerous."

"Please!" Lay cracked out her best puppy dog face. Hiei gave in.

"Hn. Fine."

"Awesome!" Lay screamed like a schoolgirl and flung her arms around Hiei's neck.

To keep them both from falling over, Hiei placed his hands on her hips. They staled like that for several moments, each looking into the other's eyes.

For a fleeting moment, Hiei imagined what it would be like too kiss the only surviving member of the Makian Royal Family. He imagined her lips, soft and warm against his own and inhaling her sent,-cotton blossoms- of which he caught the faintest sent.

Lay finally came to her senses and pulled away slowly, "Heh, heh. Gomen."

Hiei averted his gaze, "Hn."

He would not admit that his heart had just soared. Nor would he admit that her was falling in love with the women standing barely a foot from him.

**A few days later.**

"It reminds me of a beehive," Lay stated as she and Hiei stood outside of an oddly shaped house. "Why are we here again?"she asked.

"Because this man can implant Jagans," Hiei said and walked inside

"I'm looking for Shigure. I was told he could give me a Jagan implant." He told the man inside. The man wore his hair in a long ponytail, and seemed to be shining something.

"Did you hear me?" Hiei snapped when the man didn't answer.

The man finally turned around and looked at the couple for a moment, then turned back.

"A scrawny groundling like you isn't cut out for that kind of suffering. Now run along home," He addressed Hiei.

Hiei growled, not liking being called weak. He drew his sword . . . and drove it through his left hand.

"Smooth, real smooth."

**And That's where I'll end it. Read and Review Peeps!**


End file.
